


Big Mistake

by exclamation



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Arrested, Gen, Mistaken for a prostitute, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exclamation/pseuds/exclamation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is arrested for prostitution. He's looking forward to the expression on Asshole Cop's face when he realises Blair works for the police.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> There's no real plot to this thing, I was just having a bit of fun. I hope you do too.

“You’re making a huge mistake,” Blair said. 

“Shut it, fag,” said the cop, giving Blair a not particularly gentle shove down into the back seat of the police car. Blair’s hands were pressed into the small of his back, the cuffs pinching into his wrists, a little too tight. 

“Is it police policy to use derogatory terms when arresting people?” Blair asked. He kept his tone sweet and light. This cop’s had kept a hair’s breadth away from crossing the line into excessive force when arresting an unresisting man, but his attitude had been filthy throughout. The more he insulted Blair, the sweeter it would be when he realised his mistake. 

“It’s no good trying to flirt with me, you sick bastard,” the cop snarled. 

“Oh, believe me, I don’t flirt with assholes. And while I’m technically a bastard, I’m very healthy.” 

Blair smiled at him. Asshole slammed the car door shut. 

The drive back to the precinct was quick enough. There wasn’t much traffic at three in the morning. Once they got there, Asshole came round to let Blair out of the back of the car. He opened the door and then grabbed Blair tightly by the arm and hauling him out. The grip would leave bruises. 

“I can stand up by myself, thank you,” Blair said. The anger darkened Asshole’s face. He gave Blair a shove. 

“Let’s get you processed so we can find out what kind of happy pill you’re on.” 

“It’s called common courtesy,” Blair said. “It doesn’t require drugs.” 

They headed up the stairs to processing. Blair’s smile widened when he saw the guy on the front desk. This was going to be fun. 

“Hi, Frank,” Blair said, as Asshole led him up to the desk. “They sticking you on night shift again?” 

“I’d get about as much sleep at home anyway,” the desk sergeant, Frank, said. Frank’s eyes flicked back and forth between Blair and Officer Asshole. Blair gave a wink that Asshole wouldn’t see. 

“The baby still screaming all night?” Blair asked. 

“All the books say she should be sleeping through by now but she doesn’t seem to know it.” 

Asshole clearly wasn’t happy that Blair was cheerfully chatting, “I take it you’re in here a lot,” he said. 

“You could say that,” Frank said. 

“Apparently dancing is a crime,” Blair said. 

“He’s under arrest for prostitution,” Officer Asshole said. 

There was a twinkle of amusement in Frank’s eye, but he put on a serious face, “Oh, Sandburg, how could you? I’m sure your partner will be heartbroken.” 

That was when a door at the end of the hall opened and another couple of familiar faces came through. Rafe and Henri caught sight of Sandburg and burst into grins. 

“Looking good, Sandy,” Henri laughed. “Love the outfit.” 

Blair was currently wearing a lot of tight leather that left little to the imagination. It was no wonder Officer Asshole had suspected him of prostitution. If he acted embarrassed, Blair knew that the guys would never let this go. So he turned towards them, showing off the outfit in its full glory. 

“Careful,” Blair said. “You don’t want my partner to get jealous. It wouldn’t be pretty.” 

“Oh, don’t worry,” said Rafe. “He’s already been showing the photos round the bullpen.” 

“Photos?!” Blair forgot his jokes for a moment. He stared at Rafe and Henri. “He took photos? Oh I am going to kill him.” 

Office Asshole was trying to get control of the situation back, “It’s not a good idea to make murder threats in front of police officers.” 

Rafe waved a dismissive hand, “Relax. If Sandburg was going to kill Ellison, it would have happened years ago when Captain Banks first put them together as partners.” 

Realisation crept onto Officer Asshole’s face. “Captain Banks?” 

“Yeah,” said Henri. “He heads up Major Crimes. You do realise you’ve arrested a detective in the middle of an undercover investigation?” 

The look on Officer Asshole’s face nearly made the bruises worthwhile. 

“You’ve probably helped my cover,” Blair told him, “but arresting me for prostitution without a shred of evidence wasn’t a great idea. Calling me a fag and inflicting bruises when I wasn’t resisting arrest, even worse. I’m sure I’ll have an interesting conversation with your boss.”


End file.
